Forced Into Running
by Willow95
Summary: Hey guys. This is my first HD fic so pls be nice in the reviews. Read and you'll find out what it's about. I'll give you a hint. Hermione is pregnant and runs away from the father .... COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Forced Into Running**

**Chapter 1: Preparing**

Hermione was franticly running through the corridors of the Gryffindor Tower. She was trying to search for her best girlfriend Ginny Weasely. Hermione had a major crisis. She couldn't find the perfect dress for her date with the famous Draco Malfoy. They had been dating for about two years now and she's been very happy those last two years. After many minutes of searching for Ginny she found her in the Gryffindor common room talking to the boy who lived and also Ginny's boyfriend, Harry Potter. She quickly made her way to the sofa they where sitting at and tapped Ginny on the shoulder.

"Ginny I need your help" she said while panicking.

"Hermione is everything ok?" she asked as she stood up from the spot she was sitting in

"No, everything is wrong" she said "I have a date with Draco in less then three hours and I don't have a dress, nor the make up or the shoes. I'm screwed" she said defeated as she sat down on the sofa next to Harry who was so rudely ignored.

"Oh thank God" Ginny said with a sigh of relief but when she saw Hermione glaring at her she quickly put on a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I thought that someone got injured" she apologized.

"Ok. Now are you going to help me or are you going to stand there all day?" asked an irritated Hermione

"Oh right. Come on" said Ginny as she pulled Hermione out of the chair, gave Harry an apologeticall look and started heading to the Head's Tower. **(Ok I have to say that I didn't read the Harry Potter books but my sister read them and she told me almost everything but I don't know if the Head's get to have a tower for there own. I just asked her and we just got caught in an argument so I'm gonna leave it at that. Pls tell if they do in the review PLS PLS) **

When they arrived there Ginny went to Hermione's room and started looking in her wardrobe trying to find the perfect dress. Once she saw Hermione just staring at her she said "Ok. Since you don't have anything to do here go and take a shower. When you get out I'll have the shoes and the dress ready. Now go" she said as she pushed Hermione in the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Hermione took a nice relaxing hot bath to shake the stress away and to get cleaned off. **(Obviously lol) **When she dried herself off with a towel she got dressed in black underwear and a matching black bra. After, she magically dried and combed her not to frizzy hair and got dressed in a robe. Then she went out of the bathroom to find Ginny reading a magazine as she listened to a little music.

"Hey Gin. Did you pick out my dress?" asked Hermione getting exited

"Yeah. It's on the bed" she said as she pointed to a black dress on the other side of the bed. "Now get it and put it on so I can do my specialty" she said with a huge grin "Make up" she squealed. Hermione just smiled as she got the dress and went to the bathroom to put it on. When she put it on she looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't an out of this world dress but it was still amazing.

It was a black silk dress that was knee length. It was tied from around her neck with a small bow. It hung to all of her curves and made her breasts look even bigger. After she examined the dress she got the shoes and put them on. They were also black, matching the dress perfectly and they were strapped around her ankle. When she saw that she was done she went outside and saw Ginny still in the same spot where she had left her looking at her in awe.

"Wow you look gorgeous" she said "Draco's gonna be all over you in a minute, with drool coming out of his mouth" she said with a laugh that made Hermione laugh too.

Once they stopped laughing Ginny got in her bossy mode and started making orders. "Ok now sit in front off me so I can make your hair" she said as she patted the seat in front of her and took out her wand. Hermione quickly did as she was told and sat down next to Ginny letting her take care of everything. Fifteen minutes later Hermione's hair was done. It wasn't the frizz ball she had for all her six years at Hogwarts. Oh no today it was different. It was silked back and looked even longer and darker. It hung loosely on the back and looked like it had curls on the very end. **(I'm so horrible at describing things like this. Pls use your imagination if you can't understand) **

After Ginny did her hair with a few spells she began to do her make-up the old muggle way. She didn't apply a lot of make-up that made Hermione look like a whore. She only put on dark eyeliner which made her eyes pop out and transparent, vanilla lip-gloss. After that she gave her some perfume and sprayed it on her neck and wrists.

"There you're all done" Ginny said with a satisfied look. When Hermione looked at herself in the mirror she gasped in shock. "What? You don't like it?" asked Ginny as she started to panic.

"No, no Ginny. I… I love it. Thank you so much" she said as she gave her good friend a hug.

"Great. You almost gave me a heart attack" she said with a laugh as she returned the hug. "Now go on. You only have fifteen minutes to meet up with Draco" she said as she gave her, her wand.

"Where am I going to put it?" she asked as she took it from Ginny

"I made like a tiny pocket on the inside of the skirt" she said. Hermione then put her wand in the hidden pocket. "Now go" she said as she pushed her out of the door.

"Bye Gin. And thanks" she said as she started making her way to the Dungeons to find Draco.

**Meanwhile a few minutes before in the Dungeons.**

Draco was pacing back and forth in the Slytherin Common room waiting for Hermione to come.

"Draco will you stop pacing already?" asked an irritated Amr. Amr was a Slytherin the same age as Draco **(17)**. He was from Egypt but his parents sent him here for more education. He was a tall and a well build teenager. He had dark black hair that was cut short but was usually messy to make him look even sexier. He had dark brown eyes that were usually covered by his hair but always looked alive when ever you looked at him. He even had a girlfriend. Her name was Christina. Amr was a very kind man and was never shelf-ish. No one knew why he was put into Slytherin but…

"I can't" Draco said as he continued to pace back and forth

"What's wrong?" Amr asked

"I don't know about this whole proposal thing. What if she says no? What if she says we're too young? What if she doesn't like me? What if she…" said Draco but was interrupted by the laughter of Amr. "What's so funny?" asked an irritated Draco as he stopped in front of him.

"You…You are… So funny" he said between laughs. He was laughing so hard that he had to hold his stomach. After he calmed down a bit he picked himself up and looked at Draco. "Come on man. You're Draco Malfoy for God's sake. Why are you so worried?" Amr asked. "She loves you and you love her. What else could there be?" he asked

"I'm more worried about my father" he said with a sigh "He didn't approve off me dating Hermione. But now I'm gonna propose to her. He's gonna be even more angry" he said

"Draco don't worry about him. He's locked up in Azkaban. There's nothing he can do" he said as he patted Draco on the shoulder.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. How do I look?" he asked

"Like the Devil himself" Amr said with a grin as he sat back down on the sofa.

"I knew it" he said with a smirk as he walked confidently to his room leaving Amr in the common room by himself. When he reached his room he opened the door and went straight to the dresser. He slowly opened the drawer and took out a black velvet box and put it gently in his pocket. When he looked in the mirror he saw himself wearing a black tux. He looked even sexier than anyone. _Hope she says yes_. He kept on thinking. He was interrupted by Amr.

"Mate get your lazy _boba _down here. Hermione's here." Amr yelled. Draco quickly made his way down the stairs to the common room. When he reached the Common room his jaw dropped. Before him laid the most beautiful person in the entire World. Hermione was standing there smiling up at him. She was wearing a dress that suited her perfectly. He even noticed that it made her breasts look even bigger. "Man you're drooling" said Amr from behind Hermione. The only thing Draco could do was stick out his tongue at him like a little boy. "And there crazy over you. The little boy who sticks out his tongue at people…" he continued to blab about how Draco was immature all the way to his room. When they were alone Draco turned to Hermione and gave her a kiss on the lips. After they broke apart they started talking.

"You look beautiful" he said as he kissed her again

"You don't look too bad yourself" she said with a blush.

"Come on let's go" he said as grabbed her hand and led her out of the room.

**End of Chapter1**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this Chapter. PLS leave a review. Oh and Amr is my good friend from Egypt. He's really cool that's why I put him there. And _boba_ means ass in Egyptian. Pls leave a review and be nice this is my first Harry Potter fic.

Amber


	2. Chapter 2

**Forced Into Running**

**Chapter 2: The Proposal**

Hermione decided to go to a new restaurant in Muggle London. Draco said that since they usually go to Hogsmade** (Don't know how to spell it)** they should check out the new restaurant Hermione had been dying to go too. As they entered a man came out and took their coats and hung them on the coat hanger. _Maybe he's doing the elves job_ thought Draco as he saw what he was doing.

"Good evening" said the man "I am Jack and will be your waiter for the evening" he said with a smile towards Hermione and a grimace towards Draco.

"Yes. I made reservations a few days back" said Draco as he glared at the waiter

"Oh yes, Mr Malfoy. Is that right?" he asked as he looked at his notebook.

"Yes" said Draco without even looking at him.

"Right this way sir" Jack said as he led them to the back where there were a few people. "There you go" said Jack as he held out the chair for Hermione.

"Thank you" she said with a small smile which made Draco even angrier.

"I will be here shortly to take your order" Jack said as he went to the back. Then Hermione looked at Draco and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked getting angrier.

"You are funny" she said as she calmed down. "I can't believe that you're jealous by Jack" she said as she started laughing again.

"I am not jealous" he said as he started to get red in the face. The only thing Hermione could do was nod her head and laugh even more. After a few minutes of talking Jack came back to take their order. Draco as usually ordered the most expensive thing on the menu while Hermione ordered a chicken salad and a diet coke. When they were finished taking their orders they started talking again. After a few minutes Jack came back with their order and went back in the back again. They ate their dinner in quite but talked between bites. When they finished eating their meal they got the desert.

"Yes. How may I help you?" asked James as he came back with his notebook in hand.

"We would like to order the desert" said Hermione because Draco refused to talk to someone lower then him.

"Yes and what would that be?" he asked as he opened his notebook

"Two chocolate muse" she said as she handed him the menu back with a smile

"Ok. It will be here shortly" he said as he smiled back and went back to the back to take the order. When she turned back to Draco he was sending daggers at her.

"What the hell was that?" he almost yelled

"What was what?" she asked

"Oh don't play dumb with me. I saw you flirting with him and sending him smiles" he said as started to get angry

"I am not playing dumb. All I did was tell him what we wanted and smiled back at him. I was not flirting" she said

"Yeah right. Why don't you go out with him" he said as he stood up

"Draco" she said as she also stood up and grabbed his hand before he could leave. "You know that I love you. I've loved you for two years. Do you think that I'm gonna break it off with a waiter I just met and barley know" she said. The only thing Draco would do was nod and sit back down.

"I'm sorry. It's just… I'm kinda stressed" Draco apologized

It's ok" she said as she leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. When they broke apart James was there waiting for them to finish their kiss.

"Um… here's your chocolate muse" he said as he handed them the desert and went back to the back. **(He sure loves going to the back lol) **After they ate the muse Draco got up and went to pay James for the food. Once they paid for everything they went out of the restaurant and started walking around hand in hand in silence. After a few minutes of walking Hermione had an idea.

"Draco would you like to go to the Movie Theatre?" she asked as she turned around to face him

"The what?" he asked confused

"It's a place you go to watch a movie on a big screen" she said with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Sure. But where is it?" he asked

"Just up there." she said as she started leading Draco to the Theatre. When they entered the Theatre they saw a lot of movies they could watch but Draco wanted to see some thing with blood so they decided to watch _'The chainsaw Masiker'_.They quickly got the tickets and popcorn and went inside. When they went inside Draco couldn't believe that muggle's actually invented this.

"So you like it?" asked Hermione once they took their place in the back of the Theatre.

"Yeah. Can't believe that mud… muggle's actually build this" he said

"Well believe it. That's why you shouldn't think highly of yourself because you're a pureblood." She said as she took a bit of her popcorn.

"Well I'll say it again. I'm sorry for calling you a mudblood for all those years" he said sincerely

"Good" she said. After a few minutes the movie was gonna begin.

"Oh No. The lights are going away" Draco said. Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked once the light where off.

"The lights aren't going away Draco. There turning it off so we could see the movie better" she said between laughs.

"Oh yeah I knew that" he said acting cool

"Yeah right. Now be quit so we can watch it" she said as she turned her attention back to the movie. They had fun threw the movie even tough they were hushed a few times. But Draco always paid them back by throwing pop corn at them or pushing their chairs with his legs. **(That's what I do when I go to the Cinema sometimes X) **When the movie ended they went out of the Theatre and started walking to the beach that was a few minutes away from the Movie Theatre. Once they reached it Hermione took of her heels so she could walk better.

"You know I used to walk here with my mother when I was a little girl" she said as she closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the ocean.

"It's nice here" Draco said as he looked around. It was nearly midnight and he had better do the proposal. "Hermione can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked as he stopped walking and turned Hermione around so she could face him.

"Sure. Is everything ok?" she asked when she saw the worried look on his face.

"Yeah everything is fine but I have some things to say to you" he said as he got down on one knee. "Hermione I know when I first met you I used to pick on you and call you names but I only did does things because of my father. I love you with all my heart Hermione and I would die for you." Draco said as he reached into his pocket and took out a small black velvet box. "Hermione Jane Granger will you do me the honour of being Mrs. Draco Malfoy?" he asked as he opened the small box to revel the most beautiful ring Hermione ever saw. It had a gold circle and a big diamond in the centre which had rubies and emeralds around the diamond. Draco waited patently for a few seconds until…

"Draco I love you very very much, so my answer is YES" she said as he slipped the ring in her finger, got up and lifted her off her feet while giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. Once they broke apart they smiled at each other and headed back to Hogwarts.

**End of Chapter 2**

Hey guys. Thanks lologurl for the review. Hope you guys liked this chapter. PLS LEAVE A REVIEW.

Amber


	3. Chapter 3

**Forced Into Running**

**Chapter 3: Running**

**A few weeks later.**

Hermione was walking threw the corridors trying not to be late for her last class of the day. Potions. She was just about to open the door when someone grabbed her from behind and dragged her in an empty class. She tried to scream but the 'kidnapper' covered her mouth with a cloth. When he closed the door he, not too gently, shoved Hermione in the room. When she turned around to she who kidnapped her she saw the one person she never thought she would see again. Lucius Malfoy.

"What the hell do you want?" she said not showing any fear.

"Why, aren't you scared you filthy little mudblood?" he asked with a cruel laugh

"I will never be scared of you, you asshole" she said with venom in her voice

"Why such filthy little words coming out of a filthy mudblood" he said with a smirk

"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked for the second time

"Well I want you to leave my son" he stated simply

"What?! Why would I do that!?" she half shrieked.

"Well because if you don't I will kill him and make your life a living hell" he said as he glared at her.

"You really are sick. You would kill your own son just because he's engaged to me?" she asked in shock

"My dear mudblood you don't know what I'm capable off" he said with a cruel laugh. "So are you going to leave him?" he asked. After a few minutes of thinking Hermione said

"Yes. I will leave him" she said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Good" he said "You've made a wonderful decision Granger" he said as he left where he had come from. When he left Hermione fell to the dirty floor and started crying.

_Why did I say yes? _

**Because you didn't want Draco to die**

_But what if this is a joke_

**Oh who are you kidding? You know what Lucius would do to get what he wants.**

She kept arguing with herself and crying until she had no more tears to shed. So she quietly made her way to the Great Hall to get something to eat. When she reached it she sat down at the very end of the Gryffindor table. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. But her wishes never comes true because Harry, Ron and Draco all came next to her and started asking questions about why she didn't go to Potions.

"Guys can you please shut up?" she yelled making everyone in the Great Hall look at her strangely. "I'm sorry guys. I'm just a little stressed" she said with a sigh

"Must be all of the studying" whispered Ron to Harry that got him a slap in the back of the head by Harry and another slap by Draco. When Hermione heard what he had said she quickly stood up and went out of the Great Hall.

"Great job Weasel" said Draco as he ran after Hermione. When he reached her he saw her on the steps of the girls dormitory crying. "Hermione you okay?" he asked her as he sat down next to her.

"No. I'm not okay" she yelled "I'm pissed off at what Ron just said" Hermione said

"Hermione I know that's not why you're crying here" he said as he looked sternly at her.

"Draco I need sometime alone. I've been throwing up all week and I feel tired" she said as she stood up and started making her way to the Head's Tower **(I'm gonna leave it like I did it in the first chapter)** but before she could make another step Draco grabbed her arm and started leading the way to the infirmary.

"You're not going anywhere. I'm going to take you to the Hospital so you could get checked out" he said as he continued walking.

"Draco I'm fine" she argued

"Don't lie to me. I just heard you say that you were throwing up" he said

"Fine" she said as she continued walking. Once they arrived at the Hospital Wing Draco knocked three times on the door until Madame Pompfrey opened the door and led them inside. **(Thanks Two Fish about telling me to look in the Wikipedia. I didn't know what Madam's Pompfrey name was so I looked there. Thanks once again :)**

"What happened Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger?" she asked as she looked between the two of them.

"Madame Pompfrey I need you to check on Hermione. She said that she's been feeling sick all week" he said as he finally let go of Hermione's arm.

"Oh. Is this true Ms Granger?" she asked as she looked at her

"Yeah" Hermione said barley a whisper.

"Well ok. Mr Malfoy I would like it if you left me and Hermione alone for a few minutes. When she's ready I'll send her out ok?" she asked as she turned her attention to Draco. The only thing he could do was nod a yes, kiss Hermione on the lips before leaving.

"Hermione I would like you to tell exactly what's been going on for these past few weeks" she said as she looked at her waiting for her answer.

"Um…ok. I've been feeling very sick after I eat something and then I go throw it up afterwards. I gained a few pounds and I've been feeling tired and noxious" she said in one breath. Madame Pompfrey then nodded her head as if she understood and then asked the most question Hermione thought she would ever ask her.

"Hermione are you a virgin?" she asked her

"What?! What has this got to do…." She asked but was interrupted by Madame Pompfrey.

"Hermione please just answer the question. Are you a virgin?" she asked her again

"No, I'm not" she said as she looked at the floor and started to blush furiously.

"When did you have sex?" Madame Pompfrey asked with a stern look

"A few weeks ago. Why are you asking me all of these questions?" she asked

"Hermione I think you should sit down" she said

"No I don't think I should sit down. What's going on?" she asked getting irritated

"Dear I think you may be pregnant" she said. When Hermione heard that her jaw dropped open. _I should have sat down. _Hermione thought.

"Wh… What? How c…could … that be?" Hermione asked in shock

"Well…" said Madame Pompfrey with a shrug. "Hermione, dear there's no need to panic. I've had to deal with the same situation." She said, a surprise to Hermione. "Yes. I had a boy which is now a very smart and attractive young man" she said with a small smile.

"But I'm too young. I still haven't finished school." She said as tears started to fill up in her eyes.

"Dear there is no need to panic. We aren't even sure yet. Would you like me to put a test on you?" she asked

"Yes please" she said

"Ok wait here." The old witch said as she headed to her office. After a few minutes she came back with a small vile which contained a potion inside it. "This is a potion Witches' use to see whether they are pregnant or not. This potion doesn't tell lies so if you are pregnant then there is no mistake" she said.

"All you have to do is drink it and if you are pregnant then your belly will grow as if you're pregnant but after five seconds your belly will be back to normal" she said as she handed her the vile. When Hermione drank the potion nothing happened for a few seconds but then her belly grew as if she was pregnant. "Hermione you are in fact pregnant" Madame Pompfrey said with a small smile. Hermione couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. She, Hermione Jane Granger, was carrying a living thing inside of her. "You do know who the father is. Don't you?" Madame Pompfrey asked her.

"Of course" Hermione said as she looked at her now normal sized belly "I think I should go. Thank you Madame Pompfrey" she said as she headed out of the West Wing to find Draco there sitting on a chair.

"Is everything ok?" he asked very concerned for his fiancé'.

"Yes everything is fine. I just need to lie down" Hermione said

"Ok. I'll take you to your room" he said as he started walking with Hermione. Once they reached it Draco kissed Hermione on the lips and left. When she made sure he was gone she quickly went to her room and started packing her belongings. '_I have to leave'_ she kept thinking. After she made sure that everything was packed she got out a quill, a parchment and wrote a letter for Draco. When she finished writing it she took off her engagement ring and put it inside the envelope with the letter before leaving Hogwarts. Forever.

**End of Chapter 3**

Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed reading this Chapter. Pls leave a REVIEW. Oh and don't know when they have dinner so I put it at the last lesson.

Amber


	4. Chapter 4

**Forced Into Running**

**Chapter 4: After A Few Years.**

Hermione was sound asleep in her bedroom when she heard her alarm go off. She groggily sat up in her bed and shut the alarm off. When she saw that it was six thirty in the morning she decided to get ready for the day. She got out of bed and headed in her bathroom which was attached to her room. Once she got there she got a nice hot shower. When she was ready she got out, dried her self with a towel and got dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a black tank top. After she was dressed she went downstairs to make breakfast for her and her four year old son.

When she reached the kitchen she started making breakfast. She took out three eggs and started mixing them in a bowl. Then she put them in a pan and started mixing them. After, she took out the bread and the bacon. She put the bread in the toaster and the bacon with the eggs. When everything was finished and cooked she put them in separate plates and started eating them. When she was half way threw it Alex came in looking very tired with his favourite soft toy. Alex looked exactly like his father. He had platinum blond hair, grey/blue eyes and the same attitude and confidence. The only thing he had from Hermione was his small buttoned nose. **(Ok I don't really know if Hermione has a button nose but pls go with it) **

"Morning Alex" said Hermione

"Morning" he mumbled as he sat down on a chair and started eating his breakfast.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione when she saw that he was in a bad mood.

"Nothin. I just had another dream about daddy" he said as he took a bit of his scrambled eggs. When she heard the mention of Draco she turned very pale. "Mommy you ok?" he asked as he looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Um… Yeah. I'm fine" Hermione said with a nod while getting up and clearing her plate. When she cleared her plate she put it in the sink and sat back down on the chair. "So… school is starting in a few weeks. You exited?" she asked trying to change the subject. By the mention of school Alex smiled a huge smile and completely forgot about the dream.

"Yeah. I hope I make friends and daddy comes home" he said with a huge grin. Hermione just smiled and nodded her head.

"Alex hurry up and eat your breakfast. I have to go and shop today" said Hermione as she got up and started washing the plates.

"Ok mommy" he said as he started eating faster. When he finished eating he put his plate in the sink for Hermione to clean and went running up the stairs to his room. After Hermione was done with the plates she went to Alex's room and picked out his cloths for the day. She got out a pair of jeans and a green shirt with a pair of black sandals. **(I don't know what to dress him so I just picked out those) **After he was dressed he went to the living room and started watching T.V while Hermione made the beds. When she was ready she went downstairs, called Alex, grabbed his hand and the keys and made her way to the car and drove to the Mall.

Once she reached there she got out of the car followed closely by Alex, grabbed his hand and went inside the Mall. They started buying Alex winter cloths since it was nearing winter and some cloths for Hermione. Hermione promised Draco she would buy him toys so she bought him a dragon soft toy, a ball and a small red toy car. After they had bought everything it was nearing one o' clock so Hermione decided to stop for lunch. Since Alex liked eating food at Diagon Alley they went there to eat. After they arrived they headed to a small coffee shop which sells food. As they entered they sat in a table and ordered what they wanted. Alex got a peanut and jelly sandwich with a coke **(Don't know if they sell these things here) **while Hermione got a milkshake since she wasn't that hungry.

"Alex stay here. I'll go and pay for these" she said as she got up and went to pay for the food. Alex sat there drinking his coke when he saw a man look exactly like his father and himself coming in with a dark looking man walking next to him. When the man looked at Alex, the man paled. _Guess he saw that we look the same_ Alex thought with a small smile. When he saw his mother coming back he finished off his drink and went next to her. "Did you like your lunch?" she asked after putting her change in her purse.

"Yeah. Mommy there is a man over there who looks like me and my daddy but he is older then daddy" he said **(OK so Hermione showed Alex a picture when Draco was younger so that's why he doesn't know that it's his father)** while pointing at the man. When Hermione looked at the man she noticed that it was Draco and paled. _What is he doing here? _She asked herself.

"Come on Alex we better go" she said. _Before he sees me_ she thought as she grabbed Alex's hand and started making her way towards the door where Draco was. She tried no to look at him but failed terribly. _He sure has changed. _She thought when she looked at him. His hair was longer then she remembered and looked blonder. His eyes weren't the warm and welcoming blue/grey but they where silver and held anger in them. He had gotten taller and was well build. When she looked at him for a few more seconds he turned his gaze at her and his jaw dropped. "Alex come on" said Hermione when she saw him making his way towards her. She quickly lifted Alex and walked out of the door. **(Well it was more like running...) **

When Draco saw Hermione run out of the door he couldn't believe that it was her. _Where has she been all these years? Does she still love me? Who is that little boy? _He kept thinking. He was brought out of his thoughts by Amr slurping loudly on his drink. When Draco looked strangely at Amr, he just shrugged his shoulder.

"Want a milkshake?" Amr asked as he started shaking it in front of Draco's face.

"No. I don't want a milkshake" he said getting angry as he shoved past Amr and went out of the door. When he got there he saw Hermione despairing inside a bookstore with that little boy. Draco quickly followed her so he could talk to her and find put who that little boy was.

**End of Chapter4**

Hey. That was Chapter 4. Hope you liked it. There's a few things I would like to say. I'm sorry for the late update but I was very busy. It's gonna take me awhile to update because the exams are coming up and I have to start studying  Pls be patient and I'm very very very sorry. Pls continue to read and review. LEAVE A REVIEW PLS.

Hugs

Amber


	5. Chapter 5

**Forced Into Running**

**Chapter 5: Meeting For a Brief Moment**

Hermione was sitting on a chair in a book store, eyes closed thinking how close it was to reviling Alex to Draco. Alex was sitting on her lap pretending to read a book upside down. After a few seconds Alex closed the book and put it on the book shelve in front of them.

"Mommy who was that man in the Coffee Shop?" he asked her when he returned and stood in front of her. When she heard what he said she slowly opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"He's just an old friend of your mommy. I'm sorry we rushed out of there but I haven't seen him in awhile and I didn't feel like talking to him" Hermione lied.

"Ok mommy but he looked a lot like me and daddy" he said

"Yeah well a lot of people look a like. Now come on Alex I'm kinda tired. Let's go home" said Hermione as she got up, grabbed Alex's small hand and made her way to the front door. When she was about to open it, the door swung open to revile, none other then Draco Malfoy looking at her with disbelief. After a few minutes they where still staring at each other, until Alex broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Mommy are we going?" he whined as he started tucking on her shirt. Hermione was brought out of her daze when she heard Alex. She slowly looked down at him and nodded a yes.

"Yeah honey. We're going" she said but before she could take another step forward she was blocked by Draco.

"Granger I have to ask you something" Draco said slowly. When she looked up at him, he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Sorry Dra… Malfoy but I have to go" she said as she moved past him and went out the door. He quickly followed her and went out of the door. When he got out he saw her heading down an ally way. He started running after her but when he turned the ally way he saw no one there.

"Damn it" he cursed. After he made sure that there was no one there, he headed back to the coffee shop to meet back with Amr. When he arrived there he saw him there sitting all alone staring into space. He quietly made his way over to him and sat down next to him.

"Where the hell have you been? You left me all alone here and that old lady wouldn't stop looking at me" he said

"I went after Granger but when I was able to talk to her she ran away and disappeared in an ally way" he said as he closed his eyes and put his hands on his head.

"Hmm… That's a bummer. Anyway we better get back cuz I'm feeling tired and that old lady is scarin the hell out of me" Amr said as he got up followed by Draco. They quietly made their way out of the small Coffee Shop and aperated to their shared apartment.

When Draco was a young boy he never wanted to live in that old, dark Mansion. He always wanted a small apartment with not much space around. Since Amr didn't have a place to stay Draco let him stay with him. When they arrived Draco went straight to his room. As he entered he flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes. He started thinking of the day's events. How he had met Hermione after four years. How much she had changed. How pale she became when she saw him. And most of all, who was that boy who looked so much like him. He stayed locked up in his room for the rest of the day until Amr finally called him for dinner.

"Yo Draco. Dinner is ready" he yelled from the kitchen. When Draco heard him he slowly got up and went to the kitchen. As he entered it he saw Amr eating Mac and Cheese. He slowly sat down on his chair and started eating his 'dinner'. "You ok man?" Amr asked him.

"Yeah. Just tired" Draco said as he took a bite from his Mac and Cheese.

"Don't think that's the problem. You've been quite ever since you saw Hermione and that little boy today at the Coffee Shop. What's got you so shaken up?" Amr asked him concerned for his friend.

"Well… its just I haven't seen her in four years and it kinda shocked me. She just got up and left me without saying goodbye." He told him. "Amr I'm gonna go and get some rest. See ya later" he told him as he got up and left for his room leaving his dinner there. When he reached his room he got under the covers and tried to fall asleep. The last thought before he fell asleep was '_Tomorrow I'll come up with a plan to find out where she lives' _

**End of Chapter 5**

Hey guys. I am so, so, so sorry for the late update but I was busy with school, I got grounded twice and I had more stories to write. I know it's short but the next one will be longer promise. It's short so you'll have something to read while I come up with the next chapter. Pls leave a review.

Amber


	6. Chapter 6

**Forced Into Running**

**Chapter 6: Getting to know.**

Hermione was in her bedroom sound asleep but was woken up by the weight of the bed being shifted. When she opened her eyes she came face to face with grey eyes. She slowly sat up in her bed and looked at Alex.

"What's wrong Alex?" she asked him

"I want to get to see my daddy" he said as he looked at his mother with pleading eyes.

"Alex, dear it isn't that easy. I don't know where he lives, if he's here or somewhere else" she told him

"Please mommy. I've had this dream last night and we where a family like all the other kids. Please, please mommy" he begged as his eyes started to shine with unshed tears.

"Oh alright. I'll try to find him" Hermione said with a sigh.

"Thanks mommy" he said as he hugged her

"It's ok Alex. How about we get some breakfast first and then we'll look for him?" she suggested

"Yup" he said as he got off the bed and went running to the Kitchen followed by a sleepy Hermione. When she reached the kitchen she got out his favourite cereal and poured him some in a bowl with milk.

"Eat up. After that I'll wash you and then we'll go to the Ministry to look for your daddy" she told him as she handed the bowl to him. He quickly ate his breakfast in a hurry and when he was finished he raced to the bathroom. _Guess he really wants to get to know his father_. She thought as she followed him.

When she arrived she bathed him and when she was about to dry him up she heard the door bell ring. "Great who could that be?" she asked herself as she wrapped Alex in a towel and stood up. "Stay here I'll be right back" she told him as she got out of the bathroom and went to answer the door. When she opened it she saw the most unlikely person. Standing there in front of her eyes was the father of her child, Draco Malfoy. "Wh…what are you doing here?" she shuddered

"Well I'm here to find out who that boy is and find out the reason why you left me" he said as he looked into her honey brown eyes. She quickly diverted her eyes from him and stepped aside so he could enter the room. He slowly entered house and looked around while Hermione closed the door from behind her.

"Um… I'll be right back. Have to change" she said as she started to blush because she was only wearing very short shorts and a white tank top. When he looked at her he smirked and nodded his head. She quickly ran to her room and changed into a pair of jeans and left on her tank top. When she went back into the Living Room she saw Draco still standing there. _Damn was hoping it was my imagination. _She thought. Hermione was going to say something but was cut of by someone yelling.

"Mommy I'm getting cold" Alex yelled as he ran into the living room with only a towel covering him. When he looked at Draco he gasped. "Mommy that's the man from the Coffee Shop" he said

"Um… yes. Come on. Let's get you dressed" she told him as she picked him up and went back to the bathroom, leaving Draco alone. After a few minutes Hermione came back carrying Alex who was now dry and was wearing his PJs. She slowly put him down on the sofa and looked at Draco. "What do you want to do know?" she whispered

"I want to know why you left me four years ago" he told her as he glared at her

"I…I can't tell you" she told him

"What? Why not?" he yelled

"I just can't" she yelled back. "How did you find me?" she asked him

"I went to the Ministry of Magic and asked them to locate you for me. When they told me the address I came here" he told her

"Magic? Cool" Alex said. When he saw the two of them looking at him he slowly shrank back into the sofa.

"Granger who is he?" he asked her. When she didn't respond he knew the answer. "He's my son isn't he?" he said. She merely nodded and looked at the floor. "Why didn't you tell me?" he yelled

"I couldn't. You want to know why I left? I'll tell you" she yelled "When you proposed to me a few weeks later I was walking to Potions. When I was about to open the door someone grabbed me and dragged me to an empty classroom. I looked at who grabbed me and I saw your father. He told me that if I didn't leave you, he would kill you and would make my life a living hell. I was scared. That's when I discovered I was pregnant. The only solution to my problem was to leave. I had to. If I wouldn't then you would have been dead and so would Alex" she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I… I didn't know" he told her. She quickly whipped away her tears and looked at Alex. He was looking at his father with his mouth opened.

"Are you my daddy?" he asked Draco. All Draco could do was nod his head. Alex slowly got up from the sofa and ran over to him. When he reached him, he hugged him. Draco slowly kneeled down and returned the hug with the same emotion. When they broke apart he saw Alex had tears running down his small cheeks.

"Don't cry Alex" Draco said as he whipped away the tears with his thumb.

"I am not crying" Alex said as he sniffed.

"Sure you aren't" Draco said with a laugh. He slowly held Alex's hand in his large one, got up from the floor and looked at Hermione who had a small smile on her face. "Hermione I'm sorry I yelled" Draco apologized

"It's ok. So what are you going to do?" she asked him

"I don't know" he told her sincerely.

"Mommy, daddy could stay here with us" Alex said

"What?" Hermione asked

"Please mommy. Let Daddy stay here" Alex pleaded as tears formed in his eyes.

"Oh ok, as long as your dad wants to" Hermione said with a sigh

"Say yes" Alex said as he pulled Draco's hand down

"Ok. I'll stay here" Draco said

"Yesss" Alex yelled earning a laugh from both of his parents.

"Draco I'll show you your room. Alex go to your room, your dad will be there shortly" she told him. Alex slowly nodded and ran to his room. Hermione slowly made her way to the guest room followed by Draco.

When they reached it Hermione looked back at Draco. "This will be your room. My room is the one next to you and Alex's room is the last room" Hermione said. Draco slowly nodded and looked around the room. It had a king sized bed with black sheets on it. The room was painted green and the carpet was green too. In the far corner it had a desk and something Draco couldn't manage to figure out was on it. A few feet away from his bed he had a wooded wardrobe. Draco also had a window over looking the city and a small door that probably led to a bathroom. **(Ok I'm horrible at this) **

"Thanks for letting me stay here" he told her.

"Not a problem" she said "I'll let you settle in. If you're hungry just go down to the Kitchen and eat whatever you like. I better go and check up on Alex" she said as she left leaving Draco behind.

**End of Chapter 6**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this Chapter. I am sorry for the late update but I had a writer's block and I was really busy. Pls leave a review. And that thing on the desk is a computer and sry for the crappy ending.

Amber


	7. Chapter 7

**Forced Into Running**

**Chapter 7: Catching up**

Draco was in Alex's room looking around. He noted that he really liked dragons and his favourite colour was green. His room wasn't big but wasn't small either. He had a medium seized bed in the centre of the room, green painted walls with red dragons on them, a green carpet and he had a wooden wardrobe. On the walls he had shelves with books on them and he had some toys scattered on the floor. Right now Alex was with his mother shopping. When he looked at the clock he noticed that it was noon and he had to get some stuff from his apartment. So Draco quickly aperated to his shared apartment. When he arrived he saw Arm sitting on the sofa with his girlfriend watching TV. 

"Amr can I talk to you?" he asked him. Amr looked up and saw Draco there. He quickly nodded his head, got up and made his way over to them. 

"Did you find her?" he asked him

"Yeah I did and I'm going to move in" he told him. When Amr heard what he said his jaw dropped

"Really?" he asked him

"No it's a joke. Of course it's real" Draco said getting annoyed. "Listen I'm gonna grab a few things then head back kk?" he said

"Yeah sure. I'll be in the living room" Amr said as he went back to where he was before. Draco quickly went inside his room and started packing some stuff. Once he got everything he needed he shrunk them and put them in his pocket. After that he went back to the living room. 

"Amr I'm gonna leave" he said. Amr quickly got up and gave him a brotherly hug. "This place is yours now" he told him once they broke apart.

"Thanks man. This place is always here if you need it" he told him. Draco simply nodded and aperated back to the house. When he looked around he saw Hermione putting her car keys on the table and he also noted that he was behind her. As she turned around she let out a scream.

"Damn it Malfoy. You scared me" she said as she hit his arm

"Sorry" he said with a laugh "Just came back from my place. I got some off my stuff" he said

"Okay. Listen I'm gonna go and see Harry and Ron. I haven't seen them since I left. I was wondering if you could stay here with Alex" she said

"Sure I would love too. Where is he?" he asked her

"In his room. I'm gonna leave now. If you need anything just call me I have my number on the refrigerator" she told him

"KK. Good luck" he said with a smile

"Thanks I'm gonna need it" she said as she disappeared with a pop. When she was gone he went up the stairs to Alex's room. He saw him on his bed looking at the ceiling. 

"Hey big guy" he said as he made his way over to him. At the sound of his father's voice Alex immediately shot up from bed and grinned at his father. 

"Hi daddy. Where's mommy?" he asked him

"She went to visit her friends. Now you get to spend some time with me. How about we play some games?" Draco suggested

"Okay. Come on daddy let's play video games" Alex said as he dragged Draco to the Living Room. When they reached it Draco sat down on the couch and saw Alex setting everything up. After he was finished he gave him something to hold and told him what to do. "Daddy this thing is to move the thing with. X is to jump" he said 

"Okay. What are we playing?" he asked him

"We're playing Need for speed" Alex said as the game started. They spend hours playing and having fun while Hermione was stuck explaining to her friends.

**Meanwhile at the Burrow**

When Hermione opened her eyes she saw most of Weasely family sitting around the table eating lunch. She started to walk towards them when she heard a bloody shriek from behind her. When she turned around she saw the youngest Weasely looking at her in shock. 

"H…Hermione?" she asked

"Um…yeah" Hermione answered weakly. By that time everyone looked there way and their jaws all dropped to the floor

"Oh my God. How are you?" Ginny asked as she gave her a sisterly hug

"I'm fine" she said as she returned the hug. When they broke apart she saw Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Molly all looking at her. "Hi guys. It's been a long time" she said 

"Bloody hell it has. Where were you Hermione? Why did you leave?" yelled Ron

"Ron calm down. Let her explain" said Harry "How have you been Hermione?" he asked her as he hugged her.

"I've been doing okay" she said as they broke the hug. Soon after everyone hugged her including Ron.

"Sorry about yelling at you" he apologised as he looked at the ground

"It's okay Ron" she said with a small smile

"Come on dear. Have lunch with us" said Molly Weasely as she made her way over to the table followed by the others. They spend the rest of the afternoon catching up on old times. Hermione told them why she had to leave but she didn't tell them about Alex. She had learned that Ginny and Harry had gotten married two years ago and Ron was dating Luna. Right now Harry, Ron and Ginny where sitting on the sofa talking to Hermione. 

"Guys I have something very important to tell you" she told them. They all looked at her curiously and told her to continue. "I left something important about what happened to me. The day I left I found out I was pregnant." She told them

"D…did you… you know" Harry said

"Oh heavens no. I raised him on my own and he's back home. He's four years old and his name is Alexander James Malfoy. He looks exactly like his father and has my temper" she said with a laugh

"Who's watching over him right now?" asked Ginny

"Draco" she said causing them to look at her strangely "He found me this morning and Alex told him to move in with us so he's staying with us." She said

"Oh" was all they could say

"Wish I could see the little guys" Harry said

"How about you come over for dinner next Friday?" she asked

"That would be great" Harry said as he smiled at her

"You guys are coming right?" she asked them

"Yeah" Ron and Ginny said

"Listen I have to go now. Nice seeing you" she said as she got up

"Glad that you came" Ron said. She gave them all hugs before she aperated away. When she reached her home she noticed that it was ten o'clock. She made her way over to the Living Room to find no one there. So she quickly went to Alex's room. What she saw made her smile. Draco and Alex where fast asleep in Alex's bed. Draco had his arm protectively around Alex while Alex was holding his hand. _Hmm. Guess he got attached to Draco. _She thought with a smile. She slowly made her way over to them and kissed Alex on the forehead while she kissed Draco on the cheek. After that she went to her room, got changed into her night clothes and fell asleep with a happy image in her mind.

**End of Chapter 7**

Hey guys. Sorry for the late update but I had a writer's block. Thanks to my sis now I have ideas for the following chaps. I know that this chap was lame but bare with me. Pls leave a review.

Amber


	8. Chapter 8

Forced Into Running

**Forced Into Running**

**Chapter 8: The Fun Fair**

Draco woke up by the sound of Alex talking to him. When he opened his eyes he came face to face with his son. He quickly closed his eyes and covered his head with another pillow to keep Alex from waking him up more then he already was.

"Daddy wake up. Mommy already cooked breakfast and she won't start eating till you wake up. Wake up daddy I'm hungry" he whined as he shook his father. When Alex saw that he wasn't going to wake him up he got a ball and threw it at his father's face causing Draco to shot up wide awake. After he saw Draco's face Alex started laughing hysterically.

"You're gonna pay for that" Draco said with a smile as he got off the bed and ran after a laughing Alex. Draco chased him all the way to the kitchen till he was cornered. He quickly picked him up and started twirling him around causing Alex to laugh harder.

"Daddy I can't stop laughing" Alex said as he continued laughing.

"Put him down Draco. You're gonna kill him" Hermione said as she entered the kitchen. 

"Ok _mum_" Draco said sarcastly as he put Alex down.

"Can we eat now mommy?" asked Alex as he put his hands together in a plea.

"Yes we can eat now" she said as they all took there seats around the table. They slowly started eating except for Alex who stuffed his face in his plate. 

"So how did it go yesterday?" Draco asked Hermione as he took a bite of his eggs

"It went great. There coming over next Friday for dinner so please be nice" she told him

"Who's coming over mommy?" asked Alex as he swallowed his toast

"Well…Some old friends of mine. I think you're gonna get along with them just fine" she told him "Did you guys have fun yesterday?" she asked them.

"Yeah. I always beat daddy in video games. He sucks at them" Alex said as he took a bite from his eggs. Hermione at that time was drinking her orange juice and when she heard him she chocked on it.

"Mommy you shouldn't be laughing at daddy. You don't know how to play either" Alex said causing Draco to start laughing and Hermione to turn red in the face. After they ate Hermione got up and started clearing the table with the help of Draco. While she was washing the dishes Draco was sitting on the chair looking at her work.

"Hermione Alex told me that there's some kind of Fun Fair today mind if I take him?" he asked

"No not at all. I have to run some errands today anyway" she said as she finished the rest of the plates. 

"Thanks. I'll go and get him ready" he said as he got up from his chair and went to Alex's room. When he reached it he saw Alex playing with his Dragon toys. "Hey Alex. You know the Fun Fair you kept talking about yesterday?" he asked him

"Yeah" Alex said as he looked up at his father.

"Well we're gonna go to it. You and me" he said with a huge grin

"Cool" Alex said as he got up and ran to Draco

"Come on it's time you had a bath" he said as he picked him up and walked over to the bathroom. Once they where clean and dressed they headed for the Fun Fair. When they reached it they saw a lot of people there and Draco was amazed at what muggle's could do. 

"Daddy let's go on that ride first" Alex said as he pulled Draco to a ride. They spend all of the day riding on rides, eating things Draco found out called Hot Dog, making jokes, goofing off and winning prizes. It was eight o'clock and Draco decided to head back home. He picked up Alex because he had enough fun for the day and carried him to the house. When they reached it Alex was sleeping soundly on Draco's shoulder. As he opened the door he saw the most terrifying thing he ever saw. He saw…

**End of Chapter 8 **

Dan dan dannn. Cliff Hanger muwaha I am evil. Anyway hope you liked this chap. Pls leave a review. Hmm I wonder what happens next. Leave a review and I will give you a hint. 

Amber :P 


	9. Chapter 9

Forced Into Running

**Forced Into Running**

**Chapter 9: Flashback**

When they reached it Alex was sleeping soundly on Draco's shoulder. As he opened the door he saw the most terrifying thing he ever saw. He saw a very badly injured Hermione laying on the floor all covered in blood. He quickly went running up the stairs and put Alex on his bed. After he went back downstairs and kneeled next to Hermione. 

She had scratches all over her face, arms and legs. He saw that she had a broken leg and probably had a few fractured ribs. Draco quickly went to the kitchen and got out a towel. He quickly put it under hot water and went back to Hermione. He started whipping away the blood. From the look of the blood she had been beaten a few hours earlier. When he cleaned her off he got out his wand and said some words. In no time the scratches disappeared but she would still feel the pain in the morning. 

After that he carefully picked her up and made his way over to her room. When he arrived, he put her under the covers and sat down next to her. He quickly took out his wand again and fixed her leg but she couldn't walk for a few days. When he took care off all of her wounds he got out of the room and went to check on Alex. After he reached Alex's room he saw that he was still asleep so he went back to Hermione. He spend the whole night looking over her and making sure that no one got inside. 

The next morning Hermione woke up because she had a nightmare. She tried to sit up but she felt a huge amount of pain going through her body. That's when the events of yesterday came back to her. As she looked around she noticed that she wasn't on the floor but was in her comfy bed. She also noticed that Draco was sitting on the chair soundly asleep. _Guess he took care of me. _She thought. She started thinking of the previous day and what had happened to her.

_Flashback: _

_Hermione had just came back from her errands when she felt a bad vibe. She was about to get out of the house when someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to get free but the person was very strong. _

_  
"Leaving so soon?" he asked her. Her eyes went wide when she noticed the cruel voice. She couldn't believe it. Hermione quickly jabbed him in the ribs and he let her go. Her suspicion was confirmed. Standing before her was the slimy git Lucius Malfoy. _

"_H…how…" she said but was cut off by him_

"_How I found you?" he asked her "Well I have my ways darling. Didn't I tell you to leave my son alone?" he asked her with a sneer. _

"_I did leave him alone. I left him didn't I?" she asked as she started getting angry._

"_There is no need to be getting angry mudblood" he said "I told you to leave him forever not for a few years" he said_

"_He found me" she said_

"_Well I guess then you have to pay for not hiding better" he said as he got out his wand and pointed at her. She tried to find her wand but then she remembered that she had left it in her room. Before she knew it he had sent a curse her way "Crucio" he yelled. Hermione quickly fell to the floor in pain. Scratches started to form all over her and she couldn't stand the pain. To make it worse he came over to her and started beating her. He kept on doing this for fifteen minutes until she fell into a deep sleep. The last thing she saw before she passed out was him grabbing a picture of Alex and disappearing. _

_End of Flashback_

She was brought out of her thoughts by Draco opening his eyes. When he saw that Hermione was awake he gave out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Merlin you're ok" he said as he hugged her. She slowly returned the hug and smiled. When they broke apart he saw her avoiding his gaze. "What happened to you?" he asked her

"I…I don't remember" she lied

"Hermione you're a horrible liar and I know that you're lying. Tell me what happened" he told her

"Fine. You're father came back for a lovely visit" she said with bitterness in her voice. "He beated me because you found me. The last thing I remember before I passed out was him taking a picture of Alex. I hope he doesn't do anything to him" she said as tears fell from her eyes. When he saw her breaking down he sat down next to her and let her cry on his shoulder. She cried for a few minutes before he saw that she fell back asleep. He quickly put her under the covers, kissed her on the check and left to see if Alex was ok. _I will protect them both even if it costs me my life. _He vowed as he saw his son sleeping soundly in his bed.

**End of Chapter 9**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this chap. Pls give me an idea for the next few chapters cuz all I know what to do is for the next chapter but after that I'm blocked. Pls leave me a review.

Amber


	10. Chapter 10

Forced into Running

**Forced into Running**

**Chapter 10: The kiss**

It had been a few days since Hermione was beaten and today was Friday night. Draco had helped Hermione with the dinner because she couldn't move much with her leg. With the support off her crutches she could move. Her ribs where okay but still felt sore and her leg hurt whenever she put pressure on it. Right now Hermione was preparing the table while Draco was taking care of the food. Alex was sitting on a chair playing with his fork and glass. After a few more minutes she heard a pop coming from the Living Room.

"There here. Now Draco I want you to be polite and don't make any come backs" she warned him causing Draco to roll his eyes and nod his head.

"Merlin Hermione you're acting like my mother whenever she has her friends over. I'll try not to make comebacks and get along" he said making Hermione beam at him. She slowly went to the Living Room and greeted them. 

"Hey guys" she said as she gave them all a hug

"Hey Hermione" they said as they hugged her back.

"What happened to your leg?" asked Harry as he noticed the crutches

"I fell" she lied "Come on to the kitchen. Draco and Alex are waiting for you" she said as she made her way over to the kitchen followed closely by Harry, Ginny and Ron. When they entered they saw a huge table to fit all off them. "I made a spell to make the room bigger" she said as she sat down followed by the others. "This is Alex. Alex these are your Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron" she said as she pointed at them 

"Wow you look exactly like the ferret" Ron said

"And that ferret happens to be right behind you Weasel" Draco said causing Ron to jump in his seat. 

"Hi Alex. How old are you?" Ginny asked him trying to make a conversation with the little boy

"I'm four going to be five soon" he said very proud to be that old

"Wow you sure have grown" Ginny said with a laugh causing Alex to turn red in the face. "Hermione he really is cute. You two made a wonderful job" Ginny said making Hermione turn red and Draco smirk at them with pride.

"Um…yeah. How about we eat?" she asked

"That would be great. I'm hungry" Harry and Ron said together causing everyone to laugh at them. They spend hours talking, eating and making jokes. Alex had, had a great time with them and was looking forward to seeing them again. Right now they where in the Living Room talking about the stuff they used to do back at school. Alex was fascinated that his parents always got into trouble and used to hate each other. When it got late they decided to head back home.

"We better get goin. I'm tired" Ginny said as she got up "I had a great time Hermione" she said as she hugged her. When they broke apart she turned to Alex and hugged him too. "Nice meeting you little fellow" she said as they broke apart. After they shared there goodbye's Harry, Ron and Ginny all aperated away leaving Hermione, Draco and Alex alone. 

"Better do the dishes" Hermione said as she got up and was about to leave but Draco stopped her

"Leave them Hermione. Go and get some rest. I'll do them in the morning" he said. She slowly nodded and went upstairs followed by a sleepy Alex and Draco. Draco and Hermione got Alex to bed and when he was asleep they left to there own rooms. "Night Mione" he told her

"Night Drake" she said with a yawn but quickly shut her mouth when she remembered when she used to call him that. When she looked over at Draco he smirked at her causing her to turn red in the face. "Don't even say a word" she warned him as she left him. Draco's smirk only grew wider as he followed her.

"Oh come on Mione. You remember the night you called me Drake?" he asked her as he entered her room

"Yeah I remember" she said with a small smile as she started remembering the night they conceived Alex. When she turned around she bumped into Draco and was about to fall but he held her by the waist so she wouldn't fall. Before they knew it they where face to face with each other. 

Hermione noticed that his eyes weren't the cold silver but where the warm blue/grey she always remembered. Draco slowly closed the gap between them and gently brushed his lips onto hers for a brief moment. When he pulled away she wanted more so she kissed him fiercely onto the lips. Draco was shocked at first but he quickly got over it and started kissing her back. He nibbled on her lower lip begging for entrance which she gracefully opened allowing him access to her mouth. They kissed till the need for air over came them and they had to pull apart. When she looked at him she smiled a huge smile. "You better go now" she whispered. He slowly nodded and left with a huge grin on his face. That night they both fell in a peaceful sleep with the picture of each others face in their mind.

**End of Chapter 10**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this chap. Pls leave me a review and give me a few suggestions cuz I don't know what to do next. Pls pls pls review.

Amber


	11. Chapter 11

Forced Into Running

**Forced Into Running**

**Chapter 11: The Plan and Amr's secret**

In an old and creepy forest stood a man that was feared around the Wizardry World after Voldermort himself. He was in a small house in the middle of the forest. The man had long blonde hair and cold grey eyes that would make you wet yourself the minute you look at them. He was sitting on an old sofa looking at the bright red flames in front of him. In his hand laid a picture of a small boy laughing with his mother. This cold man was Lucius Malfoy and the boy in the picture was his grandson Alex Malfoy. _How could he get involved with that filthy mudblood? _He kept on thinking. _I have to separate them or kill that filthy mudblood. _He thought with a smirk.

"I should get somebody to go in between them" he said out loud. He sat there for hours thinking of a plan until it finally hit him. "Who is the most person they love? Alex and if something happened to him Granger would go mad and she would blame Draco and she would hate. Hmm" he said with an evil smirk on his face.

**Meanwhile:**

Hermione was in the Living Room watching TV when she heard heavy foot steps coming down the stairs. When she looked behind her she saw Draco there only wearing his silk green boxer shorts. His hair was messy and he looked tired. Hermione also noted how muscular he looked. _Quiddich did well for him. _She thought with a small smile. When he spotted her he smiled at her.

"What are you doing up this early? It's five o'clock in the morning" he asked her as he took a seat next to her

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?" she asked him as she turned off the TV

"Kept thinking of something so I decided to just get up" he said

"And what's that something?" she asked him

"Umm… I'm gonna go and get some coffee" he said as he got up and went to the Kitchen leaving a smirking Hermione behind. When he reached it he started making coffee while thinking about the kiss they shared yesterday. He really used to love to kiss Hermione back at school and he still does. When he was about to go talk to her he came face to face with her.

"Draco you ok?" she asked him. The only thing he did was kiss her passionately on the lips. When they pulled apart they where panting for air.

"Hermione will you go out with me?" he asked her still out of breath

"W…What?" she chocked out

"Will you go out with me?" he asked her as he looked into her honey/brown eyes

"Um… I can't" she said as she looked at the floor

"Why not?" he whispered

"Because of your father. I don't want you or Alex getting hurt because I went out with you" she said as tears filled up her eyes

"Hermione you aren't putting me or Alex in danger. We will protect him and I can take care of myself" he said

"Okay" she said with a small smile.

"Great" he said before he gave her short kiss and went running up the stairs leaving a laughing Hermione alone. She slowly got up the stairs and made her way over to her son. When she reached him she saw him sleeping soundly in his bed. _Just like his father_ she thought with a smile as she saw all of the sheets on the floor and his arms open wide. She slowly sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. _I will not let anything happen to you. I love you so much Alex. _She thought as tears slid down her cheeks. After a few minutes of looking at her son she got up and made her way to the Kitchen. She saw Draco there drinking some coffee.

"Hey Draco" she said as she sat down next to him. She noticed that he was wearing some clothes now.

"Hey" he said with a small smile

"So what time are we going on our 'date'?" she asked him

"How about we go at six?" he asked her

"Sure but who's gonna watch over Alex?" she asked him

"I asked Amr and he said he would love to baby-sit" he said

"Kk" she said. The rest of the day flew by quickly for both Hermione and Draco. It was five o'clock and Hermione decided to get ready. She quickly made her way to her bathroom and got a hot shower. When she was clean and dry she went to her closet and looked at what she could wear. "Today isn't cold and it isn't hot either" she said out loud as she flipped through the closet. After five minutes she decided to dress in a pair of well fit jeans, a black tank top with a white jacket over it. For shoes she settled on a pair of black converse. She put her hair in a messy pony tail and let a few strays fall around her cheeks. She put very light make up which considered of black mascara and a little blush. Because she needed the crutches to walk she cast a spell so that she could walk without them for three days. When she was satisfied with the way she looked she got out of her room and came face to face with Draco.

He was wearing dark black jeans, a white top which had a few words written in black and black runners. His hair was the same as always. Messy but still looked sexy. She also noticed that he had put on some cologne which he used to put on when they would go on dates back at Hogwarts.

"Hey you look great" he said as he looked her up and down

"Thanks wish I could say the same thing to you" she said with a small smile "Was joking" she said with a laugh as she saw his facial expression.

"Yeah I knew that" he said with a shrug. She was about to say something when she heard someone coming trough the front door. She looked questionably at Draco before she went running down the stairs. She quickly got out her wand and went to the Living Room. She saw a dark heard man looking around.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked as she pointed the wand at him

"Whoa. I'm Amr. The guy whose baby sitting Alex" he said as he put up his hands up.

"Oh sorry. I'm a little on edge" she said as she put her wand away.

"It's okay. So where's the little fellow?" he asked

"Coming down the stairs" Draco said as he came down the stairs carrying a mad Alex.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked him

"He doesn't want us to go out. He wants us to stay" Draco said as he put Alex down.

"Why's that?" Hermione asked Alex

"Because I want to stay here with you guys. I don't know that man" he said "Please mommy stay here. You too daddy" he whined

"Hi Alex. I'm Amr" Amr said as he approached him "Let your mommy and daddy go out for tonight. If they go you can watch me play some tricks" Amr said

"What kind of tricks?" Alex asked as he raised an eye brow

"Well look here" Amr said as opened his hand and fire came out.

"Wow" Alex said "Mommy, daddy you can go" he said

"How did he do that?" Hermione asked Draco

"Well he always had that gift but he didn't want to tell anyone about it because they would judge him. He only told me and his girlfriend" Draco said

"Oh" was the only thing Hermione could say.

"You guys can go. I'll take care of him" Amr said. They slowly nodded, kissed Alex on the forehead before they left to their date leaving Amr alone with an amazed Alex.

**End of Chapter 11**

Hey guys. Sorry it took me awhile to update but I had writer's block. Thanks Nameless1421 for the idea. Next chap would be here soon. (I hope) Can someone tell me what sp means? Pls leave a review and hope you liked this chap.

Amber


	12. Chapter 12

Forced Into Running

**Forced Into Running**

**Chapter 12: The Date**

After they left Hermione's house they went to a small restaurant a few blocks away from her house. When they reached it they got inside and got a table for two. Draco slowly got Hermione's chair out and she slowly sat down. Once they where seated Hermione looked around. The restaurant was small. It had tables around, a small stage in the middle and a small bar at the far corner. It was a lovely place and Hermione loved it.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked her when he saw her looking around

"Yeah. It's a nice place" she said as she looked at him. After a few seconds a waitress came with two menus.

"Hello. My name is Jane and I will be your waitress for the evening" she said as she handed them the menus. "When you want to order just call me" she said with a small smile as she went back to where she came from. They quickly opened the menu and looked what they had.

"So what are you ordering?" he asked her

"Pasta you?" she asked him as she put the menu down

"Same" he said as he closed the menu. Jane slowly came back and took their order.

"What will you be having?" she asked them

"Pasta" Hermione said

"Same here" Draco said

"And for drinks?" she asked once she wrote them down

"Red whine" Draco said. Jane slowly nodded and went to the back. Not long after she came back with their order. They ate in silence for the rest of the evening until they where full. "Did you like dinner?" he asked her as Jane took away their plates.

"Yeah I loved it" she said as she whipped her mouth with a cloth.

"Want desert?" he asked her

"No thanks. I don't feel like eating desert right now" she said with a small smile.

"Kk. Hermione can you do me a favour?" he asked her

"Yeah sure" she said

"Go onto stage and sing" he told her

"What?! Absolutely no" she said as she shook her head a no

"Oh come on. You have a wonderful voice. I heard you sing many times to Alex" he told her "Pleas Mione" he pleaded

"Fine" she said as she got up "The things I do for him" she muttered before she climbed up the stage. She grabbed the guitar that was resting on a chair, sat down and started talking trough the mic. When the people heard her voice they all looked up and heard her. "Um…Hi. Someone told me to sing so here I am. I wrote this song when I went out with Draco Malfoy for the first time. It's called Speechless" she said as she started playing and singing. **(The Veronicas –Speechless)**

**Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home**

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

'cause you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no

Falling head over heels**  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life**

You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you

You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby

You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you**  
**

When she finished singing everyone was clapping and Draco had a smile on his face. Her voice was so soft it could be mistaken for that one of an Angel. Hermione took a small bow and quickly made her way over to Draco.

"Wow you where wonderful" he told her

"Thanks" she said as she started turning red in the face.

"Come on. I have somewhere else to take you" he said as he grabbed her hand and led her outside. When they where out of sight Draco aperated to a place Hermione held dear. As she opened her eyes she saw the ocean. That's when she remembered. It was the place where Draco had proposed to her.

"Draco thank you so much for bringing me here" she said as she hugged him. He slowly returned the hug with a smile.

"You're welcome. I thought you would love being here again" he said as he let her go. She quickly grabbed his hand and started walking towards the sea. "Where are you going?" he asked her

"I'm gonna take a swim" she said as the ocean reached her shoes.

"Hermione it's the middle of Autumn. The sea is freezing" he said

"I know" she said with a smirk as she started to strip down. Draco looked at her as if she was crazy. When she was undressed she was left in her black underwear.

"God Hermione. You look sexy" he said as he saw her half naked body

"Ha-ha. Thanks. Now come on" she said. He slowly got undressed and was left in his black boxers. She quickly went running to the ocean and when her legs gave way she fell into the frizzing water. When she saw that he was taking it very slow she splashed him with the water making him cry out when the cold water hit his warm body.

"Ahh. You're gonna get it" he said as he dived into the water and swam over to her. When he reached her he grabbed her and pulled her close to him. When she thought he was going to kiss her he put her under the water. As she resurfaced she was flushed and Draco was laughing hysterically.

"Guess I deserved that" she said. They spend hours swimming until they finally went back onto shore.

They didn't get dressed just stayed sitting onto the sand looking at the water. Draco had summoned some towels for them and right now they where huddled together looking at the moon. Hermione saw that Draco was relaxed and had a smile on his face which made her smile. As if he knew that she was looking at him he turned his gaze and met her honey/brown eyes. They where slowly coming near each other and before they knew it they where kissing passionately. Hermione put her hands around his neck while he put them around her waist bringing her closer to him. When they broke apart they took a few breaths of air and continued kissing. After a little while Draco was on top of Hermione trailing kisses down her neck. He started sucking on her neck when she let out a moan.

"D…Draco I think we s…should s…stop" she said as she looked at him. He met her eyes and shook his head a no

"Come on Mia. You know you want this" he said as he continued kissing her neck. She slowly pushed him of off her and stood up

"Sorry hun but you know what happened the last time we had sex" she said with a small smile as she started dressing. He quickly gave out a heavy sigh and took her example and started getting dressed too. When they where fully dressed Draco aperated them a few feet away from her house. They slowly walked up to the house hand in hand. When they reached it they opened the door to find…

**End of Chapter 12**

Hey guys. Ha-ha another cliffy. Hope you liked this chap and the next one will be here soon. Leave me a review and I will tell you a hint. Pls leave me a review.

Amber


	13. Chapter 13

Forced Into Running

**Forced Into Running**

**Chapter 13: Finding Out  
**

When they where fully dressed Draco aperated them a few feet away from her house. They slowly walked up to the house hand in hand. When they reached it they opened the door to find the house trashed. The furniture was thrown everywhere, glass broken, and the most shocking thing of all was that there was blood on the walls. Hermione was about to enter the house but was stopped by Draco.

"Stay here. I'll go and see if it's safe" he whispered as he got out his wand and entered the house. After a few seconds she heard him yell. "Hermione come to the Kitchen I need your help" he yelled. Hermione quickly got out her wand and ran to the Kitchen. When she entered she saw the whole Kitchen covered in blood, the table broken and Amr badly injured. He was lying on the floor all covered in blood and looked very pale.

"Draco move over. I'll help him" she said as she kneeled next to him "Bring me a towel in hot water" she said. Draco quickly got up and did what she wanted. He quickly gave it to her and she started to clean the dry blood of off him. After that she got out her wand and healed his wounds. "He'll be okay but he will still feel the pain. Help me get him into my room. He needs to rest" she said. Draco quickly started levitating him to Hermione's room. When they reached it they put Amr on the bed and put a protection charm around the room. That's when Hermione hit her. "Where's Alex?" she asked. When he heard her Draco looked at her with wide eyes. Hermione wasted no time and ran to his room trying to see if he was there. As she opened the room she saw that it was empty. Tears formed in her eyes as she saw that her baby boy wasn't there. She turned around and came face to face with Draco.

"Is he here?" he asked her

"No. I don't know where he is" she said as she started crying. Draco quickly gathered her in his arms and tried to sooth her.

"Shhh. It's going to be ok. We will find him" he said as he rocked her back and forth. After a few minutes he looked down at her and he saw that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He slowly picked her up and headed for his room. When he reached it he laid her gently onto the bed and let her rest.

**Next morning**

Hermione was sleeping soundly in her bed when someone started shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Draco looking down at her. She slowly sat up in bed and looked around. That's when she remembered what happened yesterday. Tears started to fill up in her eyes of the thought of Alex being away from her.

"Hey. Amr has just woken up. I didn't ask him anything. Thought you would want to be there when he told us what happened" he said. She slowly nodded her head, got out of bed and followed Draco out of the room to her room. When she entered she saw Amr wide awake in her bed looking at his hands. She saw that he was upset and ashamed that he had let Alex get away but she didn't hold anything against him. She slowly walked over to him and hugged him. At first Amr expected a yell, a slap in the face something other then a hug.

"It's okay Amr. It wasn't you fault. I don't hold anything against you" she told him once they broke apart. He smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Draco

"Yeah. We where in the Kitchen and I was making a snack for Alex. I felt a cold wind from behind me and when I turned around I came face to face with Lucius Malfoy. When I was about to take out my wand he cursed me. I felt pain sweep trough me and soon enough I was lying on the floor with blood covering me. I tried to fight him but he only threw me into stuff and made the pain worse. After he saw that I wasn't about to get up he let go of the curse and walked over to Alex. Alex tried to run away from him but he was quicker and grabbed him. Before I passed out I remembered Lucius saying something about using him to do something to you guys" he explained.

"I…I need some time to think" Hermione said as she rushed out of the room and ran to the Living Room. When she reached it she collapsed onto the couch crying her eyes out. She couldn't take the pain anymore. When she thought that everything was going great between her and Draco Lucius had to come in and destroy everything.

When her tears dried anger came over her. The only one to blame was Draco. She had told him that she didn't want to go out with him but he had promised he would protect Alex. And what happened? Alex got kidnapped by his own goddamn grandfather. When she was about to get up she saw Draco entering the room. She quickly glared at him and walked over to him.

"Hermione you…" he said but was cut off by her

"You! It's your entire fault. You where the one who had to find me. You where the one who wanted to stay. You where the one who told me to go out with you and that everything was going to be fine. You promised me that nothing would happen to Alex. You fuckin promised me" she yelled as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Do you really think that I did this on purpose?" he yelled "All I wanted was to be apart of my son's life. Is that such a crime?" he yelled "You aren't the only one suffering here. Alex is my son too. I'm his fuckin father and I love him" he yelled as tears shined in his eyes.

"I…I'm sorry. I… I w…was mad. I didn't mean t...to take it out on you" she shuttered as she realized what she had said. Draco only nodded his head and turned away. When he was about to walk away she grabbed his hand and pulled him to her. She slowly put her hand around his neck and hugged him. "I'm sorry Draco" she said "I'm sorry for what I said and for putting the blame on you" she whispered as he put his hands around her waist and hugged her back. When they broke apart she smiled at him and he smiled back as the tears that he kept hard to keep inside fell across his cheeks. Hermione slowly got up on her tip toes and kissed away the tears. "We'll get through this" she said with a small smile but a smile non the less.

**End of Chapter 13**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this chap. The next chapter will be up in no time. Pls leave me a review.

Amber


	14. Chapter 14

Forced Into Running

**Forced Into Running**

**Chapter 14: Here for the night  
**

After the fight they had Draco and Hermione went to the Ministry so they could send out a search party. After they were told that they could leave Hermione wanted to go to the Burrow to tell the others what had happened. They quickly aperated and when they looked around they noticed that they where in the Wesley's living room. She saw that there was no one around so she was about to tell Draco they could leave when they heard someone from upstairs.

"Guys. It's me Hermione" she yelled. Not too long after she heard heavy foot steps running down the stairs and when she looked up she saw Ron and the Twins running down the stairs.

"Hey Mione. What you doin here?" asked Ron as he hugged her followed by the Twins.

"I have something to tell you guys" she said "Is Harry and Ginny here?" she asked him

"No. There at their house. Stay here I'll go tell them to come over" he said as he went somewhere.

"Look it's the

Bouncing Ferret" the twins said as they noticed Draco in the back.

"Hi to you too guys" he said

"How've ya been?" asked George

"Been better" he muttered. Surprisingly to him they had allowed Draco to the family with open arms. They didn't hold any grudges and they where like best friends to him. Even when they where in school they treated him like they should to a friend.

"They're…" said Ron as he reappeared but was stopped by a deep voice

"Here" said Harry as he stepped out of the fireplace followed by Ginny.

"Hi guys" she said as she hugged her brothers and Hermione "What's going on?" she asked them

"I think you should sit down for this" Hermione told them. They slowly sat down on the sofa and looked at Draco and Hermione "Draco you can tell them" Hermione said as tears formed her eyes.

"Well yesterday me and Hermione went out. Amr my friend, baby sited Alex. When we came back we saw the whole place thrashed. When I entered the Kitchen I saw a bloody Amr unconscious on the floor. Today he woke up and told us what happened. He said that my father…" he said as he took a big breath "He kidnapped Alex" he said as he looked at the floor.

"W…why would he do that?" asked Ron

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" yelled Draco very angry. "Sorry Ron but I'm a little stressed out" he apologised. All Ron could do was nod his head in understanding.

"Did you go to the Ministry?" asked Harry as he stood up

"Yeah but if Lucius doesn't want to be found I don't think they're gonna locate him" Hermione said "There's something I have to tell you. A few weeks ago Lucius attacked me. That's why I had a broken leg" she said

"That son of a bitch" yelled Ginny. She left everyone open mouthed because she had never used such language "Sorry and no offence Draco but I hate that guy" she said as she stood up

"Non taken" Draco said

"We should go. I want to start looking for him" Hermione said

"We're gonna help you" Harry said as everyone nodded.

They spend hours looking for Lucius but it was of no use. He was hidden well. It was eleven o'clock at night and Draco and Hermione where exhausted. So they left the Burrow and went back to there home. When they arrived they saw that Amr had left because he didn't want his girlfriend to worry about him. Hermione quickly went to her room and changed into very short shorts and a grey tank top. She slowly went to Draco's room and saw that he was in a pair of sweat pants and was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. Hermione slowly sat next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Draco don't worry. We will find him" she said as he looked at her. She was about to go back to her bed room when he pulled her back.

"Stay here for the night" he told her. She slowly nodded her head and got under the covers next to him. He slowly kissed her on the cheek and closed his eyes. That night they fell in a dreamless sleep only thinking of their young son who was in the hands of a maniac.

**End of Chapter 14**

Hey guys. I know that this was very short but I needed to end this chap here. The next one will be here in a few days or tomorrow. Hope you liked it and pls leave me a review.

Amber


	15. Chapter 15

Forced into Running

**Forced into Running**

**Chapter 15: Bringing you back**

A week had passed and Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ron and the Twins hadn't found out anything about the ware bouts of young Alex. It was Friday afternoon and Hermione and Draco had just came back from searching for Alex. They looked everywhere for him but it was of no use. Hermione slowly sat down on the sofa and closed her eyes while Draco kept standing.

"Where the hell is he?" Hermione asked herself. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Draco was still standing. "Come on Draco. You know your father. Do you know off any place that he could have taken him?" she asked him

"My first thought was the Manor but we checked it and it was empty" he said.

"Isn't there some place he used to go to hide from the Order?" she asked him

"Well there is a small cottage in the middle of the Forest behind the Manor but my mother only used it when she wanted to get away from him" he told her.

"Come on then. Let's check it" Hermione said as she got up.

"Hermione I don't think that's such a good idea. You know what he did too Amr and he had powers to defend himself. I think we should tell the others" he said

"Come on Draco. I've been without him for a week and I can't take it anymore. I want him back here with us" she pleaded

"KK but the first sign of trouble I'll call for the others" he told her. Hermione slowly nodded her head, went over to him and they disappeared with a pop.

**Meanwhile somewhere in the Forest:**

Lucius Malfoy was in his cottage looking at his grandson. He didn't hurt the boy he just threatened him. Alex was sitting on the dirty floor in the corner looking at his hands. He had tears running down his cheeks because he was scared. Alex was scared off this man but he tried not too show it.

"You hungry boy?" Lucius asked him

"No" he said as he glared at him

"You know this is for your own good. You don't need a mudblood to raise you. I could raise you" Lucius told him

"My mommy isn't a mudblood. She is very smart and she will find me with daddy" Alex snapped at him. Lucius was about to say something but the door flew open and when he looked at where the door once stood he saw Hermione and Draco there with their wands pointing at him.

"Ahh. I've been expecting you" Lucius said as he walked over to Alex

"Leave him alone" yelled Hermione

"You scared mudblood" he sneered as he grabbed Alex by the shoulders. "Lower your wands or I will kill him" Lucius said as he took out his wand and pointed it at Alex.

"Don't. We'll put them down" Draco said as he put his wand on the floor followed by Hermione.

"Good. Too bad I have to kill the mudblood" Lucius said with a smirk as he threw an unforgettable curse at Hermione. When she saw the green light coming towards her Hermione couldn't move. It was like she was glued to the floor. She closed her eyes waiting for the spell to hit her but it never came. When she opened her eyes again she saw Draco on the floor in front of her in a puddle of blood. Hermione quickly kneeled next to him and searched for a pulse but she didn't find any. Tears started running down her cheeks as she saw that Draco was dead.

"No. Please don't leave me. Don't leave us. I…I… I love you. Don't leave me. Please. I lost you once I can't loose you again" she said as she started to cry. She put her head on his chest and sobbed. After a minute or two of crying Hermione grabbed her wand, got up and pointed it at Lucius.

"Look what you did. You killed your own son." She yelled as she glared at him. She saw that Alex had ran away from him and was now kneeling next to Draco crying. "You really are a monster. You killed your wife, innocent muggle's and wizards and now you killed your own son. You don't deserve to live" she said as she yelled "_Ava Kadavra_". The curse hit him straight in the chest and he fell to the ground dead.

When she saw that he was dead she knelt next to Draco and saw that he was very pale. Tears started falling down her cheeks again as she saw Alex crying over his father. "I love you Draco" she said as she took out her wand and pointed it at his heart. She said a few words and a bright pink light came out of it and went straight into Draco. After a few seconds Draco opened his eyes and started breathing again. She had brought him back.

"H…Hermione?" he asked

"Daddy. You're awake" Alex said as he hugged his dad. Draco didn't know what was happening but returned the hug.

"What happened?" he asked her as he sat up

"Lucius killed you but I brought you back" she told him

"How?" he asked her

"I once read a spell about if you really loved the person you can bring him back to life by giving him half of your heart" she said "I thought you where gone forever" she said as she hugged him fiercely

"Mia it's okay. I'm here and I will never leave you" he said as he hugged her "I love you" he told her

"I love you too" she said as she broke the hug and gave him a passionate kiss. They kissed for a few seconds but they had to pull apart by someone giggling. When they broke apart they saw Alex looking at them with a huge grin and a disgusted look.

"Eww" he said "Does this mean that you two love each other?" he asked them

"Yeah" they said together

"Took ya long enough" Alex said causing them too laugh. They slowly got up and aperated to their home leaving the dead body of Lucius Malfoy there too rot.

**End of chapter 15**

Hey guys. Hope you liked this chap. There is still another chap to come. Pls leave me a review. P.S don't know if I said the spell right.

Amber


	16. Chapter 16

Forced Into Running

**Forced Into Running**

**Chapter 16: The End**

**Three years later:**

Three years had passed since the day Hermione Jane Granger had killed Lucius Malfoy. In those three years Draco and Hermione had gotten married, Draco officially moved in with Hermione and Hermione had gotten pregnant. They lived a happy life together and never let anything come in between them. Alex was happy that he had a normal family like the other kids. Right now Hermione was in Saint Mongos giving birth. Draco was in the waiting room pacing left and right. Alex was sitting on a chair next to his Godfather Amr and Harry looking at his father pacing.

"Man calm down. She's fine" Amr said

"But what if something happened to the baby, what…" he said but was cut off by the nurse entering the room.

"Mr. Malfoy you may come in now" she told him

"Go on Draco" Ginny said with a laugh as she saw him looking at the nurse as if she would kill him any second.

"Y…yeah" he said as he followed her out of the room. When he reached Hermione's room he saw her all sweaty, her hair was a mess and she was very tired but too him she was still the most beautiful thing in the world. Draco saw that she was holding a bundle in her arms and she was looking at it with love. He slowly walked over to him and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey" she said

"Hey. You ok?" he asked her

"Yeah and so is your little girl" she said with a small smile

"It…it's a girl?" he asked her as he swallowed a lump that formed in his throat.

"Yeah" she said with a laugh "Want to hold her?" she asked him. He slowly nodded and Hermione very carefully handed her too him. When he looked at her a smile formed on his face. The girl as if sensed that she was away from her mother opened her eyes to revile big grey/blue eyes just like his. He saw that her hair was golden brown just like Hermione's.

"She's so beautiful" he said as a tear escaped his eye. Hermione just nodded with a small smile. Draco slowly leaned in and kissed her on her check and after, he handed her back to Hermione. When she was back in her mother's arms someone entered the room. When they looked at who entered they saw Alex running towards them. He quickly got on the bed and looked at his baby sister.

"Can I hold her?" he asked Hermione. Hermione hesitated for a moment but slowly gave it to her but Draco held her close to him.

"What are we going to name her?" Draco asked her

"I don't know" Hermione said

"How about Rose Malfoy?" asked Alex as he looked at his sister

"Yeah I like it but as her middle name we'll name her Rose Narcissa Malfoy" Hermione said with a small smile. Draco nodded his head in agreement. When Alex heard that they liked the name he smiled down at his baby sister.

"I will always protect you baby sister" he said as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

**The End**

Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave me one last review. I would like to say a special thanks to Nameless 1421for reviewing too all of my chapters and too all of those who reviewed. Thanks so much. Until next time

Willow95


End file.
